Felltale
Felltale is an AU created by the user Hilord17 in Fanfiction.net, that takes place after a reset during a Genocide Run, creating a new timeline. During the reset, for unknown reasons, Chara gains control over Frisk's body, while Frisk becomes the 'observer'. However, this is not the only change, as the Underground also changes drastically, with a setting very similar to Underfell, and while Chara remembers what he did in the previous timeline, now he doesn't know how he feels about it, and starts to question his own actions. Both Chara and Frisk are male in this AU. 'Beginning' In the previous timeline, Frisk starts a Genocide Run, and soon, Chara takes control. Together, they travel the Underground, killing everyone in their way. Finally, Chara manages to defeat and kill Sans. When Chara is just a few steps from reaching Asgore, Frisk in a last and determined effort, manages to reset the timeline, and both of them go back to the very beginning once again. Soon, both Chara and Frisk realize that something happened to the Underground, and everything they know may not be the same anymore. The Dual Protagonists ''Chara: ''The first fallen human has a crucial role in this AU. Prepared to ERASE the World, Chara was ready to kill both his former Father and his best friend, however, Frisk manages to reset, creating a new timeline. During this reset, Chara acquires control of Frisk's body, but rather than be happy, Chara starts to wonder how is that possible. He also discovers that Frisk is with him as well, but as an 'observer' like him during their journey in the Underground in previous timelines. Together with his 'partner', they start to slowly discover that the Underground is now different, and that something has changed in him as well. ''Frisk: ''The 8th human that fell to Mt. Ebott. How he agrees to help Chara in the previous timeline is still unknown. Nevertheles, he manages to stop Chara's plan with a reset, creating the new timeline. His first experience as a 'watcher' is both weird and curious. He can see everything that Chara sees, know everything he thinks, and feel everything he feels. Frisk can also look around like if he had a separate body. He uses this ability to warn Chara so he can avoid attacks he can't see. While in this 'state', he speaks with Chara from time to time, telling him that he can be a better person and do the right thing. List of characters that have appeared in the story so far (Chronological Order) *? ? ? ? ? (Identity currently unknown) *Flowey *Dummy *Toriel *The first human (only mentioned) *Sans *The second human (only mentioned) *The third human (only mentioned) *Dogamy and Dogaressa *Doggo *Greater Dog *Annoying Dog *Papyrus *Monster Kid *? ? ? ? ? (Identity currently unknown) *Grillby *? ? ? ? ? (Identity currently unknown) *W. D. Gaster (only mentioned) *RG (Royal Guards) 01 & 02 *Undyne *? ? ? ? ? (Identity currently unknown) *Goner Kid *Red *? ? ? ? ? (Hinted to be Mettaton) *The fourth human (only mentioned) (As this AU is an ongoing story, this page will be updated from time to time, and viewers will be warned when something may contain spoilers. Information about each chapter will be added in the future.) Trivia * The author has another Undertale One-shot fandiction, named Ourtale.''This story is about Asriel in the pacifist timeline. * ''Felltale ''started as a 'What if' idea, and then ''evolved into something more ambitious. * Chara and Frisk are protagonists along with a human named '''Alexander Woodgate' ''in another ongoing story of the same author (Hilord17). It's a crossover fanfiction that happens when all characters are sleeping. In Felltale's perspective, it happens during Chapter 6. Category:Special Event Category:AUs Category:Written story